gothambynight_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Trinity Logan
Backstory Born in Vancouver, Canada, Trinity led an idyllic life, wanting for nothing, her rich parents providing for her very need. Until high school, that is. She was hated by her peers for her snobbish nature, and even her teachers ostracized her. All that changed when she was Devoured. ' ' It began with a dream, as it always does. Trinity was drifting in an endless ocean, with a raging storm all around her, rain lashing her face, and below, she felt something moving in the dark depths. A beautiful face, however, was what emerged from the raging, frothing ocean. The woman promised to rescue Trinity, if only she would let her help. Trinity could tell something was wrong with the woman, but took her hand anyway. As the woman slipped further into the water, Trinity began to panic, especially when she felt the tentacles grip her, and drag her into the depths... ' ' Everyone at school the next day was amazed by the confident, attractive, kind young woman that had seemingly replaced snobbish, rude and plain Trinity overnight. Her Family approached her soon after, teaching her of her nature as a Beast, and her sacred duty to teach humanity about what goes bump in the night. Trinity didn't care. She had the power to make other fear her, respect her, and love her now, and she put them to good use, dominating her high school for the rest of her time there. By the time she graduated, she was the most feared girl in school, and also the most loved. ' ' After school, she began to try and keep a job, but being unable to indulge her Horror led to it's wandering off, and eventually, it feeding on the nearest souls to her... her parents. The Horror killed them, drawing them into it's Lair and devouring their very souls. Left on her own, as a legal adult, and with none of her immediate family willing to take her in, her other Family stepped in. The Disciples of Salt-Chuk Oluk, the Makara of Vancouver. She fell in with them, using her manipulative skills to con people out of their money, and supporting the local brood. She grew in power, her Horror growing off the urban legend of the Beautiful Waif. She learned of the Disciples dominion over the local vampires, and learned the Nightmare that gave the Makara the leverage they needed in their tyranny. She grew too arrogant, however, and challenged the Apex, Dread Ben Locks, and lost, soundly, being banished by him to leave Vancouver and never return. She hurriedly packed her few belongings, and jumped on the first bus out of town, leading her to her new destination... Gotham City. Personality Trinity is a headstrong, impetuous young woman, her arrogance backed by her raw strength. She can be extremely caring and kind, but that is usually a front, allowing her to get what she wants from people. However, she is incredibly loyal to the people that can earn her trust, but that trust is not easy to come by. Powers Alien Allure: '''Trinity is supernaturally compelling, allowing her to manipulate others to her opinions and viewpoints, often without them even knowing. '''Siren's Treacherous Song: Trinity has perfect control over her voice, allowing her to subtly modulate the pitch, tone, and timbre of her voice to make others more susceptible to her influence. She can also turn her voice into a terrifying screech, able to deafen other living beings, shatter glass, and even harm the internal organs of others. Category:Characters